This invention relates to cooking grids comprising a cover holder and a replaceable cover, especially to cooking grids comprising a cover holder and a replaceable cover which is used as the cooking grid in barbecues. The replaceable cover being used as the cooking surface, and after use or at will it can be removed from its holder and replaced by a new replaceable cover.